Are You There God? It's Me, Sam Winchester
by Luvya
Summary: “Dean, Cas? What are you doing here?” He watched as his older brother mouthed his name and then stared at the angel beside him who looked just as stunned as Dean did. 5.02 tag one shot- AU as of 5.03


**Are You There God? It's Me, Sam Winchester**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Summery: **"Dean, Cas? What are you doing here?" He watched as his older brother mouthed his name and then stared at the angel beside him who looked just as stunned as Dean did. (5.02 tag one shot- AU as of 5.03)

**Authors Note: **Okay so this was a one shot idea that I had this morning.

* * *

_When this is all over, loose my number, kid._

Bobby had said that he didn't mean it, but deep down Sam wondered if he had. It was why he'd never called him when he left Dean. Dean would tell him eventually, Sam rationalized to himself.

There were two knocks at his motel door and Sam jumped breaking him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his gun and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door a voice made him freeze.

"Why don't we just bang the door down?" A voice grumbled, a very familiar voice grumbled, "this is the tenth motel unit we've tried." Sam opened his door with amount of surprise.

"Dean, Cas? What are you doing here?" He watched as his older brother mouthed his name and then stared at the angel beside him who looked just as stunned as Dean did.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Dean was pacing while Sam was sitting on the bed looking at Castiel as though he'd grown another head.

"You sure this thing isn't a little brother beacon instead?" Dean questioned, remembering all the times he'd known instantly where to find his little brother when he was lost. Of course there was the whole Black Rock thing but maybe that had been because of Meg.

"Dean, how did you come across the amulet?" Castiel questioned.

"Sam, gave it to me. Why?" The angel turned to look at the youngest.

"Samuel, where did you get the amulet?" Sam remained silent for a few moments causing Dean to stop pacing and look at him.

"Sammy?" That seemed to bring his younger brother out of it.

"Huh?"

"Where did you get the amulet?" Dean repeated, Castiel 's question. He watched as his younger brother bite his lip.

"I… found it." He admitted slightly. Suddenly Dean remembered something causing him to furrow his brow.

"I thought you told me that Bobby gave it to you?" Sam looked uncomfortable

"I… don't remember"

"Samuel" The angel said sternly and then Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay fine! When we where staying with Pastor Jim a month before Christmas I was getting books from the attic and I spotted it hanging in the corner- it seemed like it was glowing or something so I picked it up and it felt warm so I thought it was the sun or something."

"Son of Mary," Dean shot a look at Castiel .

"What did you say?"

"How many days was it before you where brought back to life, Samuel?" Castiel demanded looking at Sam in a wonderment that made Dean shiver slightly.

"I don't know I don't remember." Castiel turned to look at Dean.

"Dean?"

"What's going on Cas?" Dean demanded, couldn't they just get a break.

"Please Dean, this is important." Dean sighed in frustration.

"Three days."

"My, Lord" Castiel breathed, "We never connected the dots."

"Connected the dots to what?" Both Dean and Sam questioned this time, exchanging a look briefly. What was going on?

"What do Easter and Christmas have in common?" Castiel questioned raising his eyebrow.

"We get chocolate and presents" Dean answered with ease causing Sam to shake his head at his older brother.

"Christmas symbolizes the birth of Christ. Easter the death and re- No freaking way, you don't think-" Sam shook his head, "No way in _hell_"

"Samuel."

"You really think the person who let out Lucifer is the Son of God?" Sam laughed hollowly, "yeah right."

"Wait you think Sammy is _Jesus Christ_?" At this Castiel nodded.

"It will explain why he was able to find the amulet and why it located him" Dean looked at his brother who looked like he was about to protest

"Well… you gotta admit that it's better than god."

"Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean smirked as much as he didn't want to admit it out loud he had missed his younger brother, "Bobby's going to _love_ this."

The End


End file.
